Yaoistas a la vista, ¡Corran por sus vidas!
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Un cuarteto de yaoistas viajan por diferentes mundos para llevar a cabo su sueño, pero los personajes que escogieron, no están de acuerdo.PASAN POR VARIOS UNIVERSOS.Asi que leanlo so les gusta: death note,naruto,full metal alchemist,o simplemente el YAOI.


**El club del yaoi. Miembro no oficial: la bruja dimensional.**

_NOTA: La verdad, la verdad, lo único que tiene esto de yaoi, es el título. ¡¡No me ahorquen por eso!! XD ¡¡háganlo por el SasuNaru!!_

— ¡¡Mary-chan!! ¡¡Ouhaiou!! —Saludó una chica de cabello rojo corto y de ojos color ocre al tiempo que corría hacia la otra chica con el mismo uniforme rojo con blanco.

—Ouhaiou, Helly-chan— Le regresó el saludo la rubia ojiverde con el peinado de colitas.

—Llegan tarde— la voz provino del otro lado de la diminuta calle, una chica vestida de negro la única parte que resaltaba tanto como sus ojos rosados eran el cuello y los puños de la blusa blanca (su cabello era negro también)

—Ouhaiou, Sammy-chan

—¡¡Oe!!OUHAIOU!! ¡¡minna!! —Se oyó a la distancia, esta chica llevaba un uniforme de color azul, ojos negros y cabello azulado. Llegó jadeando hasta el punto de reunión de las otras— Perdónenme, es que se me hizo tarde. ¡La culpa la tiene mi despertador!

—No tienes remedio Zaphy

— ¿Por qué lo dices Sam?

—Volviste a olvidar que adelantaste tus relojes diez minutos, en realidad no llegas muy tarde pudiste habernos alcanzado en la fuente solo caminando. — La peliazu sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría.

—Kami ¡¿por qué?! — decía mientras corrían una cascaditas miniatura por su rostro

_--_

Sam, Zaphy, Helly y Mary, estudiaban en el Internado Hikari para señoritas de Tokyo, el colegio privado más prestigioso de todo el país. Ahí solo se veían hijas de políticos, gente rica y alguna que otra extranjera que había llegado a vivir a Japón, así como también se encontraban las becadas con los promedios más sobresalientes de todo el archipiélago.

El color del uniforme dependía del grado en el que se encontrasen, (el instituto daba clases desde nivel secundaria hasta profesional), En el caso de Helly y Mary, era rojo por que se encontraban en tercer grado de secundaria, Zaphy era de segundo de preparatoria y Sam de inicios de profesional (ellos en realidad no usaban uniforme, solo debían vestir formal).

Las cuatro chicas se habían conocido en un foro de discusión en los pasillos ¿el tema? Una propuesta de la sociedad otaku del campus con un excelente argumento que convenció a los profesores de usarlo: "La influencia del hentai en la cultura pop".

Lo que comenzó como un debate sobre henta, terminó siendo una demostración de habilidades para crear yaoi. Desde entonces, se reunían al medio día (justo al final de las clases de la mañana) para hablar sobre su siguiente fic yaoi.

_--_

—Oe… Nee-chan, ¿que harémos hoy?

—No lo sé Helly, anoche Zaphy no quizo decirme lo que tenía planeado para hoy

— ¿Qué crees que esté planeando?

—No lo sé, sabes que con ella nunca se sabe que esperar.

—Tampoco se sabe con Sammy

—Sammy es una cosa. ¡¡ZAPHY ES UNA LOCA!!

_--_

Medio día. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con caer una grantormenta.

—Me pregunto qué idea tendrá Zaphy para nuestra reunión—Sam se había hecho la misma pregunta desde la mañana

FLASH BACK

—Ya no llores y alégrate por que al menos llegaste a tiempo.

—Tienes razón, pero aún más felices deben estar ustedes porque ¡¡se me ha ocurrido la más grande idea jamás pensada!!

—La…más… la ¿MÄS GRANDE?

—Asi es

—¡¡Waaa… sugoi desu!! ¿Y qué es?

—Helly-chan, guarda silencio y deja que yo pregunte—la rubia se acercóo a la ojinegra la tomó del cuello y…

—¡¡QUE ES QUE ES QUE ES?! —Comenzó a zarandearla de adelante hacía atrás.

—no lo sabrán hasta la hora de nuestra reunión— Contestó a duras penas la peliazul mientras se apartaba de la malvada rubia.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

—¡Ne, Sammy-chan!

—Helly, Mary.

— ¡Llegamos! —Exclamaron al unísono.

— ¿Tienen algúna idea de lo que planea Zaphy?

—No, la curiosidad nos está matando, desde que empezaron las horas de clase

— ¿Al punto de que no paras de preguntarte qué pasará?

—No, al punto de pensar en un lemon durante las clases ¡¡Wa!! — Cuidado con ese río, es la saliva que escurre de la boca de Helly.

—Tienes un serio problema de falta de auto control, Helly ¿sabías? — Las tres caminaban hacia el edificio de dormitorios número dos, a la habitación 26 del quinto piso. Cuando llegaron no llamaron a la puerta, pues se encontraba abierta.

—Zaphy, ya estamos aquí— Anunció Mary al abrir la puerta del dormitorio.

—¡¡Kyaa!! Al fin llegan ¿por qué tardaron tanto? Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo para escuchar mi gran idea— Zaphy estaba dramatizando, demasiado. Se notaba que eso era actuación, por lo que la respuesta de sus amigas fue una enorme gota en la nuca. Hasta que Sam interrumpió:

—Y… ¿cuál es tu gran idea?

—Antes que nada, miren esto— les entregó como unas diez hojas escritas por ambos lados con letra arial 10 a espacio sencillo, cuyo título era: Yaossover". No era necesario leerlo para saber de qué trataba, era suficiente con la hemorragia nasal que se cargaba Helly, el rastro de baba que dejaba Mary (parecía un caracol sin concha) y el enorme sonrojo que desprendía Sam.

—Esto es genial— Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

—Y no es todo, aún hay algo mejor

— ¿Mejor? — dijo Helly mientras se ponía unas bolitas de papel en la naríz.

—Así es…

--

— ¡RÁPIDO, DENSE PRISA, EL TIEMPO ES YAOI!

—Helly-chan, por favor. Esperanos, no todas somos tan hiperactivas como tu

—Deberías decirle eso a Zaohy, que está más lenta que nosotras.

—Mi Mi-nna…—sofocada y jadeando— tengan piedad de mi… no he comido…Ah… en todo… el… ah… día…

—Mal hecho niña, porque tú vas atrás, siendo que se supone que tú nos estás guiando.

— Si, pero no entiendo por qué se pusieron a correr, la casa de la bruja no se va a mover de su lugar. —Mary y Sam voltearon a ver a Helly, que reía con algo de pena, con una expresión de "Nosotras sí".

— ¡Gomen! Hehehe… supongo que me emocioné…

—En fin, Ah… Ha… ya no importa, solo queda una cuadra para llegar, es esa de la esquina.

--

Continuaron caminando hasta la casa (o mejor dicho: mansión) en la que un joven de cabello negro y gafas circulares las recibió.

— Mi señora las verá en un momento. —dijo después de hacerlas pasar a la sala y ofrecerles una taza de té. Pocos minutos después, el mismo joven regresó acompañado de una mujer un tanto más alta que él, ataviada con un vestido largo ataviado de joyas, y cuyo cabello largo estaba recogido con otras más.

—Han venido. —Se dirigió a su sirviente— puedes retirarte

—Si, Yuko-sama. — El hombre salió de la habitación, y tras serrar la puerta Yuko tomó asiento en uno de los sillones con las yaoistas. —

—Por esos uniformes, yo diría que estudian en el Internado Hikari, ¿no es así? —Helly contestó esa pregunta.

—Así es, Yuko-sama.

—Ne… ¿puedo saber qué las trae a mi humilde casa? —tomó un trago de su té

—Nosotras… etto… verá…

—TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN EN EL NOMBRE DEL YAOI. — EL grito de Sam las tomó a todas por sorpresa.

—Una misión… ¿por el yaoi?

— Así es—Ahora Zaphy explicaría su idea— Lo que queremos es que este sueño se haga realidad, — dijo ofreciéndole el conjunto de hojas escritas—lo que queremos es viajar por diferentes mundos, ¡¡y hacer que estos personajes acepten ser parte de nuestra gran película-crossover yaoi!!

Yuko pasó las hojas a alta velocidad, como si la pudiera leer todas en un parpadeo, su mirada era igual de misteriosa y casi inexpresiva (como siempre) pero mostraba una sonrisa complaciente— Ya veo… un cuarteto de yaoistas con una misión… Hm…

— ¡Por favor Yuko-sama! — Mary— ¡Denos el poder para viajar por las dimensiones! Aceptaremos el precio que sea con tal de…

—No habrá un "precio" exactamente, tómenlo como un favor bajo condición

—¿…?

—Yo les brindaré el poder de viajar a las dimensiones que quieran, pero el número de viajes será limitado, el último será exclusivamente para venir de regreso a este mundo. — Se quitó el pendiente negro en forma de luna que traía al cuello y se los entregó— Con este pendiente podrán viajar, solo deben pensar todas en un mismo lugar al que quieran ir, ¿entendido?

—SI—todas

—Yuko-sama, ¿a qué se refería con la "condición"?

— ¡Ah! Eso. LA condición para que mi magia las ayude en su viaje, y les permita ir al universo deseado, es…—Tragaron saliva con esa pausa, ¿qué será? Dejar a una de ellas trabajar como la mucama de Yuko? ¿Sería acaso sacrificar todos sus ahorros? ¿Olvidarse de encontrar el verdadero amor?... Ni siquiera ellas mismas entendían las tonterías que pasaban por sus cabezas —que me enviarán todos los avances que lleven con su película.

—¡¡Ah!! —Todas abrieron los ojos a más no poder— Yuko-sama… ¡¿ES UNA YAOISTA!?

—Así es, y créanme, llevo michos más años que ustedes siéndolo. Y para ser sincera, esta es la primera vez que me encuentro con una idea así de buena, merecen toda la ayuda del mundo.

—Muchos…—Helly

—Años de…—Mary

— ¿De ser…—Sam

—Yaoista? — Zaphy

— ¿De qué tanto estan hablñando?

—¡¡Yuko-sempai!! —Finalmente gritaron juntas y abrazaron a la bruja como si fuera su ídolo (ciertamente ahora lo era)

—Mis pequeñas cohai, no es por nada pero… el tiempo es yaoi. Yo les recomendaría partir inmediatamente para lograr su cometido.

— ¡¡HAI!!

* * *

_Ok, ok supongo que no parece muy bueno, ¡¡pero háganme el favor de dejarme un review!! (y antes de hacer algún comentario… que me pueda hacer llorar, piensen lo siguiente: al menos esperen a ver el capitulo 2)_


End file.
